When Stars Collide
by Ace's End
Summary: After a year, Akira Junta made the decision to move back to Japan to embrace her past, and settle her score with it once and for all. But when she hears the disturbing rumours about her former prodigies, she grows unsettled, and begins to take things head on and alone. The exact same decision that had driven her to move away in the first place. It was a collision of stars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Kuroko No Basket doesn't belong to me. Only Akira Junta and whatever created events are mine._

P.S, this chapter is just a taster to who Akira is, and what she has done.

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"You sure you want to leave?"_  
 _The blonde male asked casually, though there was an undetectable tone of worry. He looked at the girl by his side, who nodded._  
 _"Yes. It been almost a year already. It's about time I returned to Japan." The girl with the orange curls said softly, as she clutched her fist a little tighter._  
 _"Do you want me to send you off? When's your flight?"_  
 _"...Tomorrow."_  
 _The girl all but whispered, as the male stiffened. He hadn't expected such a quick departure. But it wasn't out of character for her. Making split second decisions was a trait that nearly all of their kind possessed._  
 _"I'll be fine. There's no need for you to take time off. Go to school." She shrugged._  
 _"Akira..."_  
 _"Don't give me that Junior." She teased, as she jumped onto the taller male's back._  
 _Automatically, he grasped the back of her knees and steadied her hands around his neck._  
 _"You know that I could throw you down now for calling me that." He grunted._  
 _"Yes, but I know you won't." Akira sang, as she pressed her lips against his ear._  
 _"Because I know that you're my friend. Even before we met, we were destined to be friends. We are the unlimited stars Nash. And we'll stay that way."_

* * *

 _"What do you think of Kise Ryouta?"_

 _"Eh? Why the question? If even the head coach is prompting me to arrange for his transfer into the first string, than he must be good." Akira shrugged, more focused on the drill at hand. Her off-hand answer made Akashi Seijuro sigh._

 _When it came to practise, Akira could be considered almost ditzy. After all, she had an unusual combination of two left feet and natural talent, and the orange haired female often ended up with more bruises and muscle aches than even the regular Teiko player. But on court, during official or non-official games, Akira was almost a complete different person. Her eyes would become brighter, and her legs seemed to obey her. Combine that with her talent, and walah, here was a prodigy unsurpassed._

 _"He seems to have an ability similar to yours." Akashi probed, as the girl paused._

 _"Is that so? He should be fun to play." Akira laughed, and raised her hands into a shooting form._

 _Akashi sighed. This girl was incorrigible._

* * *

 _"Ao-kun."_

 _"Don't call me that!"_

 _Aomine Daiki snapped as the offender offered a sheepish half grin in apology. He huffed, and turned his attention to his popsicle, before it decided to melt and drip on his uniform._

 _"Than what do I call you? Aiki-chan?" Akira mused, and Aomine almost spat out the icy treat._

 _"Are you nuts? Just call me Aomine!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._

 _"Eh? But Atsu-kun calls you Mine-chin, and Ryou-tan calls you Aominecchi! Why can't I give you a nickname too?" Akira pouted, as she reached up to ruffle the tanned miracle's head of navy hair._

 _"...Aiki-kun."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You can call me Aiki-kun." Aomine almost blushed, as the shorter girl whooped, clambering onto his back as a sign of celebration._

 _She grabbed his popsicle and Aomine properly supported her knees as Akira laughed._

 _"Okay, Aiki-kun!"_

* * *

 _"Akira-chan."_

 _The green-haired boy scowled when the girl in front of him screwed her face up, looking for recognition._

 _"Do I know you?" She asked, bouncing the orange sphere in front of her as she did so._

 _How was it that after six months of training together, in the same club, in the same gym, in the same string, under the same coach, that she still did not know his name? Midorima Shintaro was scrawled across the school's notice boards, for he was the Vice-President of the Student Council as well as a constant top scorer. But that was until she had broken his record._

 _Bested at by an air-head! How it pricked his ego and caused thunderstorms of frowns for the shooting guard. For during the proficiency test, he had been beaten soundly by Akira, a good five marks away from him. Even at his best subject, she and Akashi had tied for first, and he was clinging to miserable second place. Or third, if you counted the tie as a first and second place._

 _Akira had been second in the whole level, with an average score of 99%. How was is that he, Midorima, only had an average of 97%?_

 _"Ah! You must be Midorima-kun!" She clapped her hands, as she finally placed his face with his name._

 _Midorima sighed. She was such an air head at times, but her basketball skills were legitimate._

* * *

 _"Atsu-kun, pass me the ball."_

 _"...Don't wanna."_

 _"Eh? Why not?!"_

 _Murasakibara looked lazily at the sweating girl, determined to do more drills after practise. He had merely entered to gym to retrieve a packet of forgotten candy, and the basketball had rolled to his feet. Akira had been doing shooting practise, and this was the last ball in her cage. Standing at the half-line, Murasakibara assumed she was practising Midorima's shooting technique._

 _"Cause than Kira-chin won't want to leave the gym." Murasakibara hoisted the basketball into the crook of his arm._

 _"What are you talking about? This is the last ball, I swear!" She denied, jogging over to retrieve the ball._

 _"I don't believe you. Besides, Aka-chin told me to get you out of the gym before eight. He said that you would over work yourself or something." Murasakibara held the ball up above his head, way further than she could reach._

 _Akira pouted, as she made to grab the ball. Murasakibara didn't even budge, and the girl sighed. She bent her knees, and with a launch, Akira shot herself up into the air, and snatched the ball, as she would against Midorima's super three-pointer._

 _With the ball tucked in her hands, Akira toted back to the half line, leaving a surprised expression on Murasakibara's face._

 _"Did, did she just jump to get the ball?"_

* * *

 _"You must be the new first-string guy."_

 _Akira pondered, as she studied the blonde, unfamiliar guy._

 _"Yep! You're to be his trainer until the head coach deems otherwise." Momoi Satsuki nodded, and Akira smiled._

 _"And what's your name?"_

 _"Kise Ryouta."_

 _For some reason, the girl with the orange eyes and same colour hair was making him nervous. Her eyes seemed to display both a childlike innocence and a shrewd cunning at the same time, in her stance, the quiet dignity in which her calve muscles flexed, clinging to her bones enough to be labelled as skinny. But when she turned to continue the shooting drill, her whole image changed. From scrawny and weak to toned and experienced. There was no hesitation in her moves, from the transit from dribble to shot, and her balance in the air._

 _She was the perfect trainer for him._

* * *

 _"Do it this way."_

 _Kuroko followed the subtle eye movement that Akira displayed and when he fell for the trick, she bounce-passed the ball to Aomine, who was helping with the session._

 _Akashi had instructed Akira and Aomine to help Kuroko out with his misdirection, with it being a new trick. Because it as Akira who had suggested the use of misdirection and been Kuroko's trainer, it was her who would come up with his training regiment. And it was also that Akira was the only one in the whole team who could pull off misdirection._

 _"Use your teammate's overwhelming presence to diminish your own even more. Instead of holding the ball, change its direction within a second. A slap and go. Once you master this, I'll teach you the second level you can achieve." Akira smiled, as Aomine passed another ball to her._

 _"Like this?" Kuroko, eyes ever so bright, looked at his left, and while still looking there, imitated Akira's bounce-pass._

 _Out of habit, she cut it._

 _"Sorry! Its a habit. But that's better already. We can end here tonight." Akira offered, and Kuroko and Aomine made to leave._

 _"Oh, and one last thing."_

 _Kuroko turned around._

 _"Fighting spirit is essential, but for the players like you, the sixth man, you keep it inside. Your eyes, must show nothing."_

 _And Kuroko looked into Akira's eyes, seeing absolutely nothing._

 _"Good."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me, only Akira Junta and whatever created events.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Do you want another cup of juice, miss?"

Shocked, Akira looked up into the smiling face of the older male server, who was gesturing to her cup with a pitcher of white grape juice. Ah, she remembered specially ordering white grape juice on the order form.

"Yes, please." She nodded, and held up her cup, as he tilted the pitcher to flow into the cup.

"You seem awfully young to be travelling on your own. Where are your parents?" He remarked casually, and Akira turned her laugh into a cough.

"My parents will be waiting for me at the airport. I'm just coming back from overseas studies." She said coolly, and his questioning smile turned into one of nostalgia.

"I remember going overseas for studies too. Had a good experience?" He slipped a chocolate bar onto her tray table, and smiled when Akira nodded her head.

"As good an experience I could ever get."

And with that, the server moved on, leaving Akira to stare blankly at the wad of papers she had procured.

 _Aomine Daiki - Touou Academy (Tokyo)_

 _Akashi Seijuro - Rakuzan High (Kyoto)_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi - Yosen High (Akita)_

 _Midorima Shintaro - Shutoku Private High (Tokyo)_

 _Kise Ryouta - Kaijou High (Kanagawa)_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya - Seirin Private High (Tokyo)_

It was comforting, knowing that her once prodigy students had all entered good schools, even the ever lazy Aomine, who had barely scraped through all his studies. It was like an arrow, pointing to where she was to go next, what she would do. Because she remembered one of the more anguished letters that he had sent, asking the single question that now broke Akira's heart every time she tried to think of an answer.

 _What is victory?_

Was it the Teiko motto? 100 battles, 100 victories? Did victory encourage individual play? What was victory meant to accomplish?

This was too deep a topic for Akira, who sank back into the comfortable recliner, as the clouds floating outside her window enticed her to sleep.

First things first, she needed to get into a high school, for it would be through the school's basketball club that she would achieve her goals.

Next, would be to seek her ally into her mission to slap sense into every single one of her previous students with a basketball before screaming bloody murder into their ears. Wait, that wasn't her mission. It was to bring back the old Generation of Miracles, the group who played together and respected the other team because they knew that every game could end up in a loss.

Except it never did.

* * *

"Rugby! Join the rugby club!"

"If you like books, than join the Literature club!"

"If you're Japanese, than you should take up swimming!"

"Softball! You'll enjoy softball!"

Akira hustled her way past the seniors who were advertising their clubs, going unnoticed under the blanket cover of the crowd. Her target lay on the street of booths blocked by these mass of students, if she remembered correctly, absentmindedly counting down the number of students between her and the nearest empty space. When she was finally pushed out of the crowd, she took generous breaths of clean air.

"Basketball, basketball, basketball, basketball," Akira murmured to herself, and walked, trying to catch a glimpse of anything resembling a basketball club's booth.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the basketball club's booth is?" Giving up, Akira stopped at a booth, manned by a girl and a bespectacled boy.

"This is the basketball club's booth. How can we help you?" The girl smiled warmly, as Akira's eyes lit up.

"I would like an application form." She announced, sitting down on the chair.

Here, the girl and boy exchanged looks, and hazarding a guess, Akira assumed that the boy was the captain and the girl was the coach.

"I'm sorry, but we're not looking for a manager now. But we'll be happy to take your application in anyway." The coach said apologetically, sliding over an application form, the school's issued one for a manager.

This was where Akira's expression turned cold, and her features enhanced into an almost sneer.

"I'm not here to become a manager. I want the application form for a player." She forced the expression off her face, realising how much she looked like Aomine when she did that.

Another set of exchanged glances brought on a silence.

"Sumimasen, but this is the bo-"

"Boy's basketball club, yes I know. I have a permit from the Japanese Basketball Association to play in the boy's basketball tournaments, including both Interhigh and Winter Cup." Akira almost snapped. For goodness sake, did they not believe her?

Wait..

They didn't trust her?

"I'm fine if you need to do a physical test now." Akira offered, and with sudden clarity, she could see the doubt on both captain's and coach's face.

"Okay. Hyuga, can you man the stall alone? I'll just pop down to the gym with her and be back in a flash." The brunette stood, scraping her chair and Akira mimicked the action.

"My name's Riko Aida, and I'm the coach for the boy's basketball team. And your name is?" Riko asked hesitantly at the girl, whose silence was almost scary.

"Akira Junta. I just came back from America, I was there training for a year." Akira said, as the pair entered the empty gym.

Because everyone was preoccupied with the fair outside, the gym was all theirs, and it was with absolute confidence that there was no one else there that Riko asked the girl to take off her shirt.

Akira obliged, and suddenly, Riko's eyes widened.

 _Her n-numbers!_

Toned muscles clung to her ribcage, displaying bones, and her stomach was the same. Her legs, Riko realised, had been adorned with calve muscles that flexed with a quiet dignity, and her flexibility was off the roof.

 _Who is she? These aren't the numbers of a high school girl! I can't even find these numbers on a national level player!_

"P-please, put your shirt back on." Riko mumbled, and Akira did so.

"I have shorts if you need a physical display." Akira gestured towards her bag. She was planning to visit the local street court anyway.

"Please change into them." Riko was mellowed, as she pondered the girl in silence.

Her training in America was a valuable factor no doubt, and the physic she possessed. She wasn't tall, maybe a 5 foot 4? But her toned muscles spoke of endless drills, and trainings. And that name. Akira, Junta. Where had she heard the name before?

Orange hair, and purple eyes...

Akira Junta.

 _Akira Junta._

 _Gensōshugi-sha..._

"Ready."

Riko's head snapped up, to meet the purple eyes of the girl. Could she be? The dubbed 'Illusionist' of Teiko Middle School? The girl, who had stood alongside the Generation of Miracles, their equal and better in every way?

"Hey, are you-"

Riko cut off her question. If she really was the Illusionist, it would show in her play. Besides, after their second year, the girl in question had disappeared, making people wonder if she was real or not. Just like the phantom sixth man, she had no game records. No proper ones anyway.

"Sorry?" Akira looked up, just as she finished moving the basketball cage.

"Its nothing. Let's start with the lay-up." Riko shook her head.

It wasn't possible.

Was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me, only Akira Junta and whatever created events.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Akira dropped to the ground, the basketball a slight distance away from her. She was tired, and the hours of practise was finally butting in and making their complaints. Because she lived along an alleyway, the court was all hers, and she could lie down on it if she wanted to.

 _Have to practise. Have to get stronger._

Breathing out again, she forced herself to get up, wincing when her tender calve muscles protested. Despite it being a weekend, Akira was not ready to slack and go indoors to watch the tapes her American team had sent to her. Wait, that sounded like a good idea...

Shaking her head, Akira refocused her attention on the net and hoop in front of her. Her vision was blurry already, and everything beside hoop was a mixed pot of soup. Raising her arms, she let the familiar motion fall into practise, as the ball went in again.

"How long are you going to hog the court? You've been here seven-"

Turning around, Akira looked at the intruder of her privacy, a tall male whose face was hidden in the shadows. She squinted, as he suddenly seemed incapable of speech.

"Sorry?"

"Kira-chan?"

* * *

Aomine Daiki was pissed. He had been very patient, having come down at breakfast, went out, had lunch, and come back several times in between and still she was not done using the court! She was obviously tired, but she kept pushing herself to take shots, and it irritated him most. If you were tired, take a break and let others use the court already! The one time Aomine actually made an effort to come down and play, and he was denied!

He had snapped at her, ready to barge in without a second thought, until she had turned her blurry gaze on him, and like a deer caught in the headlights, he froze.

How had he not recognised the orange hair, the way it was held up by a headband?

The way in which she had taken her shots, leaning back more than was needed?

Pushing herself beyond what she was supposed to take, just because she wanted to?

"Kira-chan?"

His words slipped out first, before his brain could react.

She squinted, and took another step towards him.

What should he do? Was he to run to her and hug her, like those sappy movies Satsuki made him watch? She was, after all, his crush/mild infatuation/ love of his life. Ignore everything he just said.

Aomine drank in the sight of her, the slight height increase, the purple eyes that he wanted to alight its gaze on him, the way her orange hair still fell into curls at the end. Her legs, ever so long and creamy, had not changed, and if anything, had gotten paler, as if she had spent her life in a room, away from sunlight. Sure, her chest hadn't grown, but when it came to Akira, it didn't matter.

He chose the first option, and with three long strides, dropping his basketball, he engulfed her in a hug. Pulled her up to his shoulder, and clung to her. Aomine pressed his face against her hair, and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of chocolate she carried around. She was as cold as ever, and despite having down seven straight hours of basketball, her skin was still as good as a freezer.

She froze.

"Aiki-kun?"

Hesitant, she reached up, to push him back to look at his face properly, look at his stormy blue eyes, and the way they had matured.

"Kira-chan." Aomine sighed her name, as he hugged her closer.

 _If I let you go now, who's to say you won't run off again? Disappear like you did after our second championship?_

 _If I let you go now, will you still run back to me, like you did when we were at Teiko?_

"Aiki-kun I can't breath."

At this statement, Aomine dropped Akira like she was a packet of hot coals, not wanting to damage the frail female. She landed neatly on two feet, and with weary eyes, she looked up and smiled.

"Its good to see you again Aiki-kun."

Aomine's heart stuttered when he heard her call him by the familiar surname, and it brought a little heat into his cheeks.

"You haven't eaten yet have you? You've been at this the whole day." He scratched the back of his head.

Just like middle school days, he still had no idea what to converse with when it came to Akira. She was ditzy, and sure to change every topic just for the fun of it, or she would be serious, and it made it hard to think of topics that would interest her.

"I had breakfast."

"No you didn't. You were here at seven in the morning." Aomine protested, and Akira laughed.

"Aiki-kun was here the whole time? Sorry, you must have wanted to use the court." Akira mused, and he rolled his eyes.

"You had lunch yet? My house's upstairs, and I think I'm hungry."

The orange haired girl offered, as she swooped down to capture her towel, water bottle and basketball. If you looked a little closer, you could see the clenching of her fist when she touched the towel, the unnecessary squeezing of her water bottle, and the look in the eyes.

"I'm fine."

Aomine was most upset to have to pass up an opportunity to eat Akira's cooked food, but he was still full from the all-you-can-eat buffet he had earlier.

Suddenly, it occurred to him that this was a weird way to greet someone who had been away for a year. Akira had disappeared from Teiko during her second year, right after the Winter Cup, leaving no trace. All game records suddenly ceased to include her scores, and like the illusionist she was, it was as if she had never existed. Satsuki had failed to retrieve even the slightest accurate data about Akira, whatever data she could lay her hands on all created to fool and led to dead ends. Akashi, with his network and connections, had no clue as to what had happened to their former coach and teammate. Slowly, they gave up searching for her, and continued with their daily lives, as if she could be forgotten so easily. But after a few months, a letter, addressed personally to each of the miracles, had arrived, and in it, was mere greetings, and nothing of real use to find Akira. But Aomine had kept it, reread it, in the vain hope that he could find Akira somewhere, somehow. And now, after a year, she was back, and Aomine was not asking her anything?

"Kira-chan!"

But she was gone already, like the wind had taken her.

Aomine sighed and smiled bitterly.

 _Just like old times, eh?_

* * *

A/n

This chapter doesn't really do much except a little AominexAkira interaction to show his crush on her. But this will start to unravel the mystery of Akira's past, and why she left and why she returned. Please follow and favourite this story, to see what happens next to Akira.

(Okay, maybe this was a filler chapter)

(But I swear the next chapter will star the first training of Seirin High. And if I feel like it, it'll star Kise Ryouta too!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me, only Akira Junta and whatever created events.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The school day had ended, and with that, it was time for Akira's first official basketball training.

Sighing in relief that she hadn't run into Kuroko yet, Akira scraped her chair, and stood up. The encounter with Aomine had shaken her up enough, but to face two members of the Generation of Miracles in one week, before she had even bought a new pair of sports shoes was more than her heart could take. Her sports shoes had worn out after the seven hour practise, and she hadn't the time to go and buy new ones!

"Junta-san."

Looking up, Akira saw the bespectacled captain and the brunette who was manning the basketball club's booth, who now she knew as Hyuga Junpei and Riko Aida.

"Hyuga-senpai, Riko-senpai." She greeted respectfully, and they both acknowledged her.

"Junta-san, will you be attending the first training today?" Riko asked, slightly on edge. She still hadn't forgotten what Akira had shown her during the short ten minute physical demonstration.

"Of course. But I'll be having lunch first of course." She nodded.

"Could you do us a favour?" Hyuga asked politely, and Akira froze.

 _I jinxed it._

"Of, of course." Akira muttered, already guessing the request, by the expressions flashing across their eyes.

"Could you find Kuroko Tetsuya-san for us? We haven't been able to find him yet, and we both have to settle something before the training." Riko asked, an apologetic look on her face. She didn't particularly want to interrupt her junior's lunch period, but this was essential. After all, Kuroko Tetsuya was from _the_ Teiko Junior High. He would be an asset to the team, if he was truly from the Generation of Miracles.

"Of course." Akira repeated, and scraped her chair against the floor.

What class was Kuroko in again? 1-5 was it?

Akira counted down the classes, knowing that he would probably stay in there until practise, reading that book of his. It was what he always did, back at Teiko, and Akira would join him, when she had the same lunch period.

"Kuroko-kun? Is Kuroko-kun in here?" Akira stuck her head of orange curls in the classroom, and immediately, the class's boy's hearts were all pierced.

 _She's, she's so kawai!_

 _Is she single?_

 _Why isn't she in our class?_

"Eh? Kuroko-kun? I don't think we have anyone like that in our class."

This was the standard reply, and Akira huffed, irritated that she would have to sieve for him herself. Blowing a strand of loose orange hair back, she scanned the classroom, her purple eyes travelling the row by the window.

It was only when she reached the very corner of the classroom that she finally found the familiar head of light blue, his head bent over as he concentrated on his book. Akira froze, her feet stopping, and her eyes flashing an almost fear. But than that moment passed, and her spine straightened, her eyes flashed their usual purple and she continued her shuffle across the classroom.

"Tetsu-kun."

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya never expected his lunch to be this, interesting.

He was enjoying his lunch, a simple sandwich, and his book, until someone had called him.

This was surprising in itself, seeing as his classmates didn't even know he existed. The second surprising thing was that whoever this was had called him by his first name. _Tetsu-kun._

Looking up, his eyes ever blank from previous training, he saw something that made his heart flutter.

"Kira-chan." Kuroko blinked, as his mind recollected itself.

As far as he knew, when he had helped with her disappearance, she had gone off to America for training and had made no promise on the date of her return. She had sent him a letter along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, but unlike their letters, he had received clippings of her recent interviews and matches, and instructions on how to conceal her traces.

"The coach sent me to check on you. Just to check that you're alive and all." Akira looked away and muttered.

It had been her decision to enter Seirin, instead of another school, and her relationship with Kuroko was definitely different from her relationship with Aomine. Aomine had always been an airhead, so it was easy to act like nothing ever happened around him He would play along if he felt like it was needed anyway.

"Of course." Kuroko muttered back, as he felt the growing tension between them.

Beyond being his trainer, Akira and him were the same type. When Akira wanted to, she was as good as a magician and even better than him at misdirection. No doubt her training in America had further improved her skills.

"How has your training in America been Kira-chan?" Kuroko offered, as a form of conversation starter, and Akira ignored it. His lip twitched up. It was just like her to charge head-on, and refuse help when it came to this kind of thing.

"Thank you Tetsu-kun. For helping me. For everything." She bowed low, before retracting her spine.

"Kira-chan, its okay. You're forgiven for running away." Kuroko deadpanned, and Akira socked him in the shoulder, eyes half teary.

"You!" She cried out helplessly, until she saw the half smile on Kuroko's face.

"Do you want me to follow you to the cafeteria to get your lunch?" Kuroko asked, and Akira nodded.

"We can catch up on what I missed during than." Akira smiled, as Kuroko stood up, carefully marking the page of his book.

"And I can tell you what happened to me in America."

* * *

"Looks like all the first years are here!"

Akira stretched upwards, her muscles just warming up as she walked into the gym.

"I'm the boy's basketball club's coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you." Slipping into line, Akira heard the brunette formerly introducing herself to the whole team.

"What?!" The protests were echoed across the whole gym, and Akira winced at the loud noise.

"Its not him?" They all pointed at the old man, who was supporting himself up with a cane.

Wobbly, he smiled at the line of first years.

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei. Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei..."

Akira's lip curled upwards as she anticipated the coach's coming sentence.

"Take of your shirts! And Junta-chan, please come here."

Akira complied, sidling to join the second's years.

"Junta-chan hah? You must be our new manager." Koganei remarked, looking the female up and down.

"Baka! She's a first year member." Hyuga scolded, and the second years all turned their eyes on her.

"Eh?!"

"What position do you play?" Izuki, pun-master, turned his gaze onto the female with the bright purple eyes and the orange hair tamed into a high ponytail.

"I can play any position." She shrugged.

Back at Teiko, she had been the team's seventh and first man(woman). Either she would be in the starting five, to completely shut down the team, or play a supporting role and switch in whenever she felt like it. So Akira had been well practised in every position, from centre to shooting guard.

* * *

After the Kuroko incident, which Akira was amused and loath to describe cause she had seen it so many times, the training went smoothly, since this was just a starter.

* * *

 **(A/n:The above was me being lazy)**

At Maiji Burger, Akira and Kuroko were lazing around, Kuroko with a milkshake, and Akira with a cheeseburger and fries. After training, Kuroko had suggested going to the fast food joint and Akira had readily agreed, lazy to walk home. She just wanted to kill time.

"So, what do you think of Kagami-kun?"

"Thought so. You want me to use my second sight right?" Akira accused, and Kuroko stared blankly at her.

"I treated you to your burger and fries."

"True. Fine, but just this once! Kagami Taiga is, strong. Not in the way of the Generation of Miracles, but in terms of raw talent. He has something that could give the Miracles a run for their money, but he doesn't have the skill yet. All he can do, is probably dunk. His outside shots aren't that good, so he needs to charge in every time to score." Akira stirred her fries in a circular motion, and dipped it into ketchup before putting it into her mouth.

Her second sight was something that had drawn her to all the members of the Generation of Miracles. It was how she improved herself.

The prodigies, all of them were gathered in a room, a room only such prodigies could enter. Those, who were close to the level of prodigies, lingered outside, waiting, praying, hoping for a chance to enter, and finally call themselves prodigy. She could see those who lingered outside, and what drove them desperately to enter this room.

"Do you think, he would make a good light?"

Kuroko's question, asked so hesitantly, made Akira realise something.

As long as their goal was the same, she was still his coach and trainer. He would be her final masterpiece, her last student before she went back. They could work together to settle their problems.

"Why, don't you find out yourself?"

Pointing a fry at the male, she cocked her head to the window outside, where a street court lay. Where a red-headed male was playing basketball.

* * *

 _"The stars don't fade, they don't cease to exist. But they do clash, and when they do, its most spectacular. Have you ever seen a clash of the stars before? Pray you never will."_

 _-Akira Junta-_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me, only Akira Junta and whatever created events.

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"What? A mini game?"

The first years questioned, when they had first heard the coach's instructions, before turning in unison to look at where their senpai was practising and warming up.

"I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already. Do you remember their record they told us about during their first meeting?"

"They went to the finals in just their first year."

"Are you serious?"

"That's not normal!"

Akira marvelled the fact that the seniors had actually achieved something in their first year of forming. _Maybe this team ain't half bad._

Stretching her arms, she took a hold of the ball.

Exhaling, she lifted her arms and took a shot at the hoop. It went in with a 'swish!', and the ball took a clear bounce. Akira flexed her wrist, and hearing it crack, she smiled. She had overworked it the past weekend.

Bouncing the ball, she threw it up at an irregular rhythm, a scoop shot, and it went in with the same ease.

* * *

 _Tip-off!_

Akira chewed on her lip, the moment Kagami had touched the ball. She held her hands out, ready for a receive, but the moment their eyes collided, he looked away and passed it to another freshman.

Scowling, Akira moved to reposition herself, and in mere seconds, Kagami had dunked in the ball.

"Relax Kira-chan, just wait for the ball." Kuroko placed a fleeting hand on her shoulder, before jogging off.

"Junta-san!"

The freshman passed her the ball, and immediately, Hyuga came to her, for they both played the shooting guard position. She looked at him briefly, and in the fleeting second their eyes met, she was gone.

Hyuga could see what was going on, but he could not react. His legs were stuck, and his eyes widened.

She did a turn-around, before pausing with her back to his front, before bouncing the ball between their legs.

Akira grabbed the ball again, with dull eyes and continued the sprint to the hoop.

"Shit! Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei! Stop her!" Hyuga spun around, too late to do anything but call for his teammates support.

Akira jumped up, her height exceptionally high as she fixed her eye on the hoop. The three men jumped up, to stop her.

" _A, a three men wall!"_

Akira had now been force behind the backboard, and was slowly losing height, but the so was the 'wall'. Now that she was behind the board, the whole senior team relaxed.

 _Until she flicked her wrist up._

The ball made a high arch, so little it was a wonder it was even there, as it looped its way back into the hoop.

Swish!

"Na-nani?!"

Akira landed, and immediately, could feel the surprised looks and questioning glances sent her way, burning into her skin.

Most importantly, she could feel the competitive aura rising from Kagami's body, and it only psyched her up even more.

"Just because I don't have any game records, doesn't mean."

Landing squarely on her two feet, she continued her sentence.

"I'm not comparable to my fellow miracles."

And Hyuga's eyes widened at this sentence.

 _She's a member of the Kiseki No Sedai? Than it explains why the coach let her enter the club!_

"You're a member of the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami exclaimed, pointing his finger at the little girl, not quite able to meet his eyes.

"The Illusionist. At your service." She swept a little bow, her fingers curling.

Riko Aida shivered.

This was but a fraction of what her talent held, if the rumours were right. Even during the day of the physical demonstration, Riko could tell Akira was holding back. But that day, she had blown Riko's mind away.

"Illusionist huh? Fancy name for a little girl." Kagami huffed and turned away.

Akira stretched upwards again, yawning as she did so.

"If you want to beat the Generation of Miracles, you've got to start with me." She pointed a thumb lazily at herself.

"Because the miracles were all my students. Think why and how." Akira cocked her head to one side, and Kagami pursed his lips together.

* * *

 _Akira Junta, age 14, 5 ft. 4, 40 kilograms._

 _Been playing basketball since the age of 3._

 _"Akira what are you doing over there? Come over here."_

 _Sternly, the bespectacled teacher in charge commanded the orange haired female who had cheekily taken part in the trails as while, and proven herself by qualifying for the first string._

 _"Akira Junta will be the temporary coach for the first string, because our regular coach offered her this opportunity." He announced, as the whole gym broke out in whispers, all staring at the girl who was balancing herself on one foot._

 _"Yosh! Nice to meet all of you! This is my first coaching job, so please take care of me!" Respectfully, she greeted the basketball captain, Nijimura._

 _"Nice to meet you too." He muttered, trying to keep the shock off his face that his new coach was younger than him._

 _"I'll do my best not to disappoint the whole team. We aim for three straight championships while I'm here, won't we?"_

 _Suddenly, the girl's aura rose, in cunning and wit, and Nijimura smiled. She would do just fine._

 _"Oh, but the coach has told me to focus on the first years, because of their potential. So most likely I'll leave you in charge with a training menu, is that fine captain?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Isn't Satsuki our manager? Why's that girl over there?"_

 _Aomine Daiki asked Midorima, in a bid for friendship._

 _"Did you not hear the sensei? She's our coach." Midorima adjusted his glasses, observing the girl's exchange with the captain._

 _It would be an experience, seeing how this girl would train them. She had to be good to some degree, or that would not have appointed her to be the coach for Teiko's first string club._

 _"She does seem a bit young to be a coach. What was her name again?" Akashi asked, as he looked as she moved to them._

 _"Hello everyone! My name's Junta Akira, but you can just call me Akira. I'll be the coach for the first string, and in particular, the first years of the string. That'll be you guys. So please work with me."_

 _She introduced herself, and did a slight bow._

 _"Heh! You were that girl who did one-on-one with me during the trials!" Aomine interrupted abruptly, pointing towards her._

 _During the trials, they had been asked to do one-on-ones, and paired him up with this orange haired imp. So she was their coach! No wonder she was so good!_

 _"Yes, Aomine-kun. You are rather good a player. So are all of you." She mused, and clapped her hands together, as if making a decision._

 _"You will all be my students, my prodigies. Together, we shall write history."_

* * *

 _"Each rose has their own thorn, not unlike humans. But while the normal rose hides its thorns under its petals, Akira displays her thorns like an asset."_

 _-Akashi Seijuro_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me, only Akira Junta and whatever created events.

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Akira fiddled with her PSP in the locker room, totally comfortable despite being in the vicinity of several half naked boys. This was what it had been like at Teiko for her, so it was no big deal. And it wasn't like she was staring.

Already changed into a pair of mid-thigh shorts and a simple dark blue shirt, she was merely waiting for further instructions, as the coach had not appeared yet.

" _Are, are you the famed Illusionist of Teiko Middle School?"_

Almost smirking at the memory of the coach stammering to get her words out, Akira adjusted the control so that her virtual avatar did a crossover to elude her opponent.

"Huh? Is this..."

Looking up at Koganei's questioning statement, the orange haired girl watched as the cat-faced senior picked up the issue of Basketball Monthly Akira had picked up a few years ago. It had featured all the Generation of Miracles, and she treasured it like gold.

 _"Neh, this is proof that my students are destined for greatness!"_

"This issue came out when Kuroko and I were at Teiko. You can read it if you like senpai, but it doesn't really contain much." Shrugging, Akira pressed a button to steal the ball.

Sharing the magazine with the interested captain, Hyuga and Koganei flipped through it.

"All the players are featured. Kuroko..." Hyuga paused as he flipped through the next few pages, looking for the relevant material.

"Doesn't have an article." Hyuga concluded, frowning slightly.

"Even though he's the sixth guy. Didn't they come to interview you?" Koganei looked up at the cyan-haired male in the corner.

"They did, but they forgot about me." He deadpanned.

"So sad." The three seniors, Hyuga, Koganei and Hyuga reacted.

"Besides, I'm nothing like the other six. They're true prodigies." Kuroko continued, flicking a look at the girl who was now preoccupied with preventing the virtual defender from obtaining the orange sphere from her avatar.

"She's back! The coach is back!" The first year, Fukuda burst through the door, and the sudden shock caused the girl's fingers to slip, causing a turn-over.

Irritated, Akira made to restart the game, until he spoke his next line.

"We're going to play a practise game!"

Purple eyes darkened in their hue, before lightening. She had a suspicious hunch.

"I wonder who we're playing?" Hyuga asked, raising his hand to the back of his head.

"Who knows? She was skipping for some reason though." Fukuda shrugged, remembering his weird observation.

"She was skipping?!"

Akira blinked, at the sudden change of her new captain's expression. His eyebrows scrunched together, and he displayed an almost fear in his eyes. What was with him, Akira wondered.

"Be ready everyone. If she's skipping, out next opponent's gonna be real tough." Hyuga warned, and Akira's eyes lit up, their mix of purple almost frightening.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Seirin High, stood a blonde, tall and as handsome as one could get, his hands tucked in his pocket.

"This is Seirin? New and pristine just like I expected." He commented, before beginning a stroll into the school compound.

"Isn't he hot?"

"And tall. Wait, isn't he.."

"The model!"

The girl population of Seirin gushed, and they all became flustered once they had guessed who had just entered their school.

In the gym, the basketball team had started their practise with another mini game, and as Hyuga pressured Akira, she bounce-passed to Kuroko, who switched targets to pass to Kagami. Her eye twitched, slightly irritated that he had chosen Kagami to pass to.

 _I'll suspend judgement only because I believe he will improve. But for now..._

 _His light is too dim._

It was Izuki who guarded the red-haired American educated, and with a fake, passed the senior point guard with speed.

With almost glowing eyes, she watched as Izuki caught up, determined to stop the first year, only to realise he had been faked out again as Kagami did a quick turn-around and dunked.

"He's so fast!" Furihata gaped, and Akira merely snorted.

"Nice shot!" Fukuda commended.

"He's amazing! Such a quick turn-around at full speed. He's no ordinary human." Koganei said.

"He might even beat the Generation Of Miracles." Tsuchida added, and when Akira heard it, her fist clenched and her eyes flared. The moment passed and she moved to cover her mark.

"He might really be able to beat them with it."

"It wasn't an easy manoeuvre."

"Maybe he's better than them already."

Kagami eyed the orange haired girl, at her less than cool reaction to his latest play, an undoubtable and undeniably hard play. But after watching her and Kuroko coordinate during their last mini-game, he could tell that this was child's play to her. She was good, but for some reason, he couldn't smell her strength, just like with Kuroko. Was it possible that Akira had a level, higher than what she was showing?

Nah, he was thinking too much. There was no way the little girl could go any higher...

"Gather round everyone!" The coach ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

"A practise game against Kaijou High School?!"

Akira could almost laugh at the new expression that Hyuga was showing, eyes widened and eyebrows arching at different angles.

"That's right! They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court." Riko's eyes twinkled.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us." Koganei sighed.

"Are they really that good?" The first years questioned, as Akira sighed exaggeratedly.

"Damn right they won't disappoint us. They're strong at the national level, and they've participated in the Inter-High every year. Not to mention..." Akira looked away, thoroughly uncomfortable.

"They've got their hands on Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles."

Kagami's lips curled upwards, thoroughly excited to face one of the famously acclaimed Generation Of Miracles so soon.

"Apparently Kise works as a model." Hyuga turned to engage in conversation, sharing the piece of information he had once heard.

"Seriously? Amazing." Izuki did a double take.

"Good looking and good at basketball. That's brutal." Koganei whined.

"Idiots." Akira sighed, turning her attention to the new source of noise.

Her eyes widened, as she saw the crowd of blushing girls, gripping pen and paper, all chattering excitedly. Even the second floor of the gym was crowded as they all focused their attention on the blonde male in grey uniform near the stage.

Akira's cheeks inflamed, as she scurried behind Kagami, whose build would offer the most protection from seeking eyes.

"Huh? What?!" Riko's eyes widened.

"What are all these people doing here?"

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." The suave male voice that made several fans swoon echoed in the gym's space, and Akira clutched the back of Kagami's shirt, temporarily forgetting her dislike for him. Her cheeks had hit maximum redness, all the blood visible through her pale skin.

"That's!" Hyuga's voice caught, as Riko mentally completed his thought train.

" _What is the Generation Of Miracles Kise Ryouta doing here?"_

"Its good to see you again." Kuroko nodded his head slightly to greet his once teammate.

"Good to see you." Kise returned the greeting cheerfully.

"Sorry, really. Um... do you think you can wait five minutes?" He rubbed the back of his blonde head awkwardly, as he apologised for causing the uproar of fan girls.

"Hey brat what are you doing?!"Kagami hissed, as Akira refused to let go of the back of his shirt, hiding her face.

"Please please please don't move, please." She whispered back, eyes closing in her utter bad luck.

Dang it she had jinxed it!

Kagami huffed but complied.

"There."

Kise hopped off the stage, once he had gotten rid of all his fan girls, now facing the Serin's basketball club.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" During the five minutes, it seemed that Hyuga had regained both his wits and his voice, as he questioned the blonde on his motives.

"When I heard that our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered that Kurokocchi went here. So I thought I would come to say hi." Kise strolled up to the team, and Kagami obeyed Akira's movements to angle his body to fully shield her from his sight.

"We were the best of friends in middle school." Kise added conversationally, stopping in front of Kuroko

"Not any more than anyone else." Kuroko deadpanned.

"You're so mean!" Tears streamed comically down Kise's face.

"Kise Ryouta. Though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder." Furihata read out from the magazine clutched in his hands.

"Since your second year?" Hyuga questioned.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm glad to be called the Generation Of Miracles but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time." Kise rubbed his head sheepishly, before looking to the phantom sixth man for support.

"That never happened to me." Kuroko ignored Kise's plea for support.

"What?! It was just me?!" Once again, Kise's face was flooded with tears.

But his eyes sharpened as the movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

With almost animalistic reflexes, he stopped the hurled basketball at him with an outstretched hand, and waited for it to drop to the floor after it had spent it's momentum.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kagami!"

Akira's face had somewhat calmed down, but it didn't mean that Kagami could go and blow her cover like that! She scrambled behind Kuroko, whispering a 'hide me', which Kuroko obeyed and angled his frame so it covered her slightly smaller one.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all this way just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little pretty boy? If Akira seems to know you, that's good enough for me." Kagami smirked.

But Kise's attention had been focused around his last sentence, containing the mention of Akira Junta. The blonde froze, golden orbs suddenly liquid as they searched the room. He noticed as Kuroko shifted slightly under his gaze, and it offered him the glimpse of orange hair.

Orange hair?

* * *

 _"Neh Kise-kun, your hair's so, blonde! Are you sure you're Japanese?"_ The shadowed figure of the girl he had loved asked, ruffling his hair.

 _"Like you're any different Akicchi! You're hair's orange! Who has orange hair!"_ Kise huffed, as he allowed her to do so.

* * *

"A-Akicchi?"

Kise murmured, as he sidestepped Kuroko, to watch as Akira's face turn an even deeper shade of red, now that she had been discovered.

"AKICCHI!"

Kise rammed himself into her, clutching the orange haired girl for life as blood rushed to her face. He hugged her close, as if scared she would disappear like mist if he didn't. His eyes were wide, and filled with an indescribable expression as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Akicchi why didn't you tell me that you returned?! Why did you even leave in the first place? You scared me you know!" Kise almost yelled, as he tried to see if anything had changed in his Akira.

Same hair except a little length difference, and same purple orbs. If anything, she had gotten even skinnier and even paler over the course of the year, but still managed to look healthy.

"Why did Akicchi come to Seirin? Why didn't you come to find me?" He whispered against her ear, thoroughly upset.

It had been love at first sight for the blonde and orange haired girl.

But it had also been a one sided love from the very beginning.

Kise had watched as she mentored him, talked to him, play with him, ruffle his hair and tease him, and had deduced that he would never be more than a brother to her. So he had accepted the role, often competing with Aomine to shower love and affection onto the girl in their own ways, knowing that Aomine, his rival in love and basketball shared a similar situation with Akira.

"K-Ki-Kise-kun." Akira stammered, and Kise pouted. What had happened to how Akira would call him Ryou-tan? Now he had been down-graded to a mere Kise-kun?

"You can call me Ryou-tan." He insisted, as Akira's blush grew stronger.

"O-okay Ryou-tan."

This was why Akira was so eager to escape Kise's eye. She just wasn't mentally prepared yet.

* * *

 _Akicchi likes me better than you Aominecchi!_

 _Kise to Aomine during her 15th birthday party_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me, only Akira Junta and whatever created events.

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Akira cowered under her brother's strong arm, his orange eyes determined as the two monsters raged again._

 _Only a door separated the two Junta siblings from the beasts outside, and no doubt, that barrier would be breached._

 _"Do you think that I'm stupid? I've already put up with your mistress for six years. Six years!"_

 _"And in that six years, demanded millions of branded goods in exchange for your silence!"_

 _Akira squeezed her eyes shut, her frame trembling under her brother's. He cooed something of a soothing effect, but Akira had already foresaw what would happen._

 _He would enter the room, and storm their tables, trashing whatever he could reach._

 _She would follow up, wrenching her brother away from her with a strong hand, strong from the years spent beating Akira up._

 _And than the two of them would tow her brother to the living room, and he would yell for Akira to lock the door, not to open. And cowardly, she would obey, and with her back to the door, she would cry out loud when her brother got a particularly strong whack across the face, or when he cried out._

 _This had all happened before._

 _A less than audible knock at the window, that shocked Akira, sending her curling into her brother._

 _"Ren. Ren! It's all ready according to your instructions." A boy, with blonde hair beckoned, his words a mere whisper as Ren stood up, tugging his younger sister._

 _"Listen to Nash, okay? He'll bring you somewhere, and than I'll follow. Got it?" Smoothing back her orange curls, Ren passed a backpack to her, and with frightened eyes, Akira accepted._

 _"You'll follow?" She repeated, her lisp acting up._

 _"Yes. Now go."_

 _Akira turned to the blonde, where he held out two hands, ready to carry her. She willingly braced her weight on the boy, who merely grunted and transferred her to the ground._

 _"Be careful Ren, or you'll get caught. Than we'll really be in trouble." The boy named Nash whispered, and Ren gave a wry smiled._

 _"Hah! Who was it that got you out of trouble last week? Who do you think I'm?" Ren snorted silently, and Akira gave a thumbs up, validating the statement._

 _"To the airport uncle." Nash instructed, and the middle-aged man started the drive._

 _"So you're Akira huh? Ren said he had a little sister once." Nash shrugged, marvelling the almost symmetrical face shape she shared with Ren._

 _"Yes." She said, fingering an orange lock._

 _"Ever been to Japan?"_

 _Akira turned, her mind scrambled. Japan? Why would this friend of her brother's mention the far-away country of Japan?_

 _"No."_

 _"Huh. It'll be fun than. Like a vacation." Nash smiled, and Akira's brain clicked._

 _"We're going to Japan?" She lisped cutely, and Nash nodded._

 _"Ren will bring you there. I'm just his accomplice." Nash said proudly. He had spent two weeks learning the word!_

 _But all Akira did was stare out the window, her fingers tracing the worn leather of her seat, and as it slowly numbed her, she remembered the boy who had been left behind._

 _"What about Ren?"_

 _"He's just grabbing something. So you can escape." Nash shrugged, as the taxi shuddered to a stop._

 _Nash passed over a few bills, ushering Akira out of the taxi._

 _"Come on, are you hungry?" Nash beckoned, and Akira nodded._

 _The two sat down in one of the many fast food restaurants in the airport, Akira chewing slowly on her greasy fry while Nash chowed down on his burger._

 _"Kay. Ready."_

 _Nash nearly jumped, when a hand landed on his shoulder. Akira passed over her soda when Nash started choking._

 _"I've got the tickets and everything already. Thanks Nash." Ren smiled, as he hugged Nash(once he had stopped choking)._

 _"Come on Akira. Let's go."_

 _Akira stood up, finishing the last of her fries._

 _"Bye bye Nash." Akira waved._

 _And it was over just like that. Her nightmares had ended._

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _This chapter kinda sucks, but it lays the foundation for later chapters, so endure! Next chapter will be a continuation of the Akira meets Kise chapter._


End file.
